Rusty Nail
Rusty Nail is the twelfth track and Japanese Bonus track of Dragonland's third full-length album, Starfall. The song is a cover of the same song written by . Lyrics ''Starfall'' (Japanese release) Booklet Lyrics (music & lyrics: Hayashi Yoshiki) Normal Lyrics 作曲：YOSHIKI 作詞：YOSHIKI 記憶のかけらに描いた 薔薇を見つめて 跡切れた 想い出重ねる 変わらない夢に Oh Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば 貴方を忘れられるだろう Just tell me my life 何処まで歩いてみても 涙で明日が見えない 序章に終わった週末の傷 忘れて 流れる時代に抱かれても 胸に突き刺さる Oh Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば 貴方を忘れられるだろう 美しく色褪せて眠る薔薇を 貴方の心に咲かせて (セリフ) I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free 素顔のままで生きて 行ければきっと 瞳に映る夜は 輝く夢だけ残して 朝を迎える 孤独を忘れて 赤い手首を 抱きしめて泣いた 夜を終わらせて 記憶の扉を閉ざしたままで 震えて 跡切れた 想いを重ねる 青い唇に Oh Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば 貴方を忘れられるだろう Just tell me my life 何処まで歩いてみても 涙で明日が見えない 苦しくて心を飾った 今も あなたを忘れられなくて Normal Lyrics (Romaji) Kioku no kakera ni egaita bara o mitsumete Togireta omoide kasaneru, kawaranai yume ni Oh-Rusty Nail Dore dake namida o nagaseba Anata o wasurerareru darō Just tell me my life Doko made aruite, mite mo Namida de ashita ga mienai Joshō ni owatta shūmatsu no kizu wasurete Nagareru jidai ni dakarete mo, mune ni tsukisasaru Oh-Rusty Nail Dore dake namida o nagaseba Anata o wasurerareru darō utsukushiku iroasete nemuru bara o Anata no kokoro ni sakasete (セリフ) I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free sugao no mama de ikite, ikereba kitto hitomi ni utsuru yoru wa, kagayaku yume dake nokoshite Asa o mukaeru, kodoku o wasurete Akai tekubi o dakishimete naita Yoru o owarasete Kioku no tobira o, tozashita mama de furuete togireta, omoi o kasaneru, aoi kuchibiru ni Oh Rusty Nail Dore dake namida o nagaseba Anata o wasurerareru darō Just tell me my life Doko made aruite, mite mo Namida de ashita ga mienai Kurushikute kokoro o kazatta, ima mo anata o wasurerarena kute Translation Gazing at roses that portrayed fragments of my memories* Broken memories pile on top of changeless dreams Oh-Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば I would forget you Just tell me my life I even walk to see where Tomorrow can't be seen with tears 序章に終わった週末の傷 忘れて 流れる時代に抱かれても 胸に突き刺さる Oh-Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば I would forget you Make a fading and dying rose Bloom in your heart (Serif / speech / dialogue) I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free I can die, I can live I can die to set me free Day and Night, Night and Day I wanna live to set me free Live just the way you are、 you could surely go The night reflecting in your eyes, only the shining dream will remain You welcome the morning, forgetting the loneliness I cried as I held my red wrist Let the night end I shiver as the door of my memories remain Broken feelings pile on top of my blue lips Oh-Rusty Nail どれだけ涙を流せば I would forget you Just tell me my life I even walk to see where Tomorrow can't be seen with tears The painful heart is adorned, even now, You're not forgotten (*Might instead be "Gazing at roses that I imagined in fragments of my memories") Trivia :* Category:Songs Category:Japanese Bonus Tracks Category:Starfall Album